


The worth of legacies

by randmwrites



Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boxing, Covid canceled the olympics so we made our own hope you enjoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fodlan Summer Olympics, Married Couple, Sports, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Constance wants to restore her Families legacy of talented boxers after her family abandoned their tradition.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The worth of legacies

Constance spends a moment calming her nerves as she enters the ring, slides through the gaps in the ropes, and moves to her side. She can hear the announcers introducing her, and her opponents name and rattling off a brief history of them as fighters. She attempts to drown out their voices, and the cheers of the crowds. After all the trials and tribulations that lead her to this moment she shan’t let herself be distracted by their noise. She couldn’t if it meant being unable to accomplish her ambitions of restoring her family's name. Constance looks across the ring to her opponent, an older man from the Alliance named Acheron, his garish yellow uniform matching his frankly dated mustache.

The bell chimes, and the first round begins. She quickly moves to the center of the ring to meet her opponent, nimbly dodging his first blow, and returning his blow with a quick jab to the side.Constance is able to quickly figure out that Acheron seems to prefer aggression. He throws out several more punches, not waiting for an opening. She replies by throwing a blow at Acheron’s stomach which he blocks, and he replies with a jab while her guard is down. She lets out a grunt in pain as she feels pain flare up in her side. In her years of boxing she never truly got used to taking a punch. He Presses his advantage with another strong punch. He's too late though, and she's recovered enough to block and give him a brutal uppercut in return.The older man reels back from her blow, and the two competitors take a few moments to compose each themselves.The rest of the round is fairly uneventful. Constance easily dodges his attacks while landing only light prodding blows.The bells rings again signaling that the round is over forcing the two to back off.

While waiting for the next round Constance begins to feel the strain on her muscles that the fight is causing. The water her coach provides her helps with easing the tension in her muscles while also helping her to cool off. Her coach agrees with Constance’s method of staying on the defense instead of her original idea. She thinks to herself, but she mustn't let that one decision way her down especially when it was clear her opponent was far closer to his limits.

the ringing of the bell pulls her out of her thoughts signalling her to start fighting again. The second round went exactly as she had hoped. Despite Acheron's best effort, he only managed to land two blows on her. With Constance's agility she was able to answer back with five hits of her own

Returning to her corner Constance was confident in her victory. Despite that she needed to assert herself as a strong contender, and couldn’t afford to rest on her laurels

The final round starts and she can see that her opponent is exhausted, his movements sluggish, and without any pep in his step. She takes a light jab at him before feinting into a right hook, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him gasping for breath.He attempts a strong uppercut in return, but Constance was ready to block the blow. She sees her chance, an opening in his guard. She fires off a jab, putting everything she can into it, and Acheron falls. The referee quickly moves to the fallen man, and begins counting “1... 2..3...4”. Constance didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she could feel the anticipation rising in her stomach. “5...6...7...8...9...10.” The referee yells. She lets a squeal of excitement that was rather unbecoming of her profession.

A Couple moments later Acheron arises, and the two move to either side of the referee; he then quickly raises Constance's arm, officially singling her victory over Acheron. She tried to hide the growing smile on her face so as to not look as if she was gloating over her foe.

When Constance leaves the ring, and begins to walk back towards the change room she notices two sets of bright blonde hair, one in a short bob, and the other held in a low ponytail tied with a piece of black string. The sight causes her smile to grow wider. She knew they would come to watch her, but nothing compares to seeing that you have those close to you supporting you.

The first thing she notices when she enters the change room is a familiar mane of crimson red hair.

“Coco you were great” Hapi cries out as she pulls her in a hug and gives her a kiss. “You’re first match ending in a knock out. You really showed them that you mean business.”

Constance felt her cheeks turn bright red at her wife's remarks. “Thank you my dearest I did intend to start the tournament in a grandiose manner and luckily I was matched with a perfect opponent to do so.” She boasts as she pulls her wife into a tighter hug.  
“Now how about we go to dinner my dearest? I am quite famished.”

“Let’s go then! Some of the other people here recommended this great Adrestian place we should try out though. You need to get changed, and take a shower first. I love you babe but you're covered in sweat.” Hapi says, pulling away from their hug.

It finally dawned on her how she smelled after her fight. “Goddess I hadn’t noticed; I smell disgusting. How you manage to embrace me in this state is beyond me.” Constance gags as she walks towards the shower, basically throwing off her clothes while she makes her way towards it.

“I’ll call the place, and get a reservation.” Hapi calls out to her as Constance turns on the shower.

As the water heats Constance feels her muscles begin to relax, the heat easing the strain she puts on them during her competition, all the tension evaporating. About ten minutes later she was out, and changed into a rather plain grey and purple dress with a few ruffles around the collar and cuffs of her sleeves.

* * *

Caspar bounced excitedly as he left the change room. He had always doubted if he was gonna make it this far, but now that he’s here, he has to go all the way. A giant grin grew across his face as he entered the ring. Mehdi, a massive man from Almyra stood across from him; he was at least as all as Hubert or Jeritza. The stature of the other man doesn’t worry him though he has a lot of practice fighting taller people from when he was younger..

The first-round starts, and immediately Caspar lunges at Mehdi, trying to get within his reach with a right hook. He steps back, and gives Caspar a jab to his stomach that knocks the wind out of him. He tries not to let this first failure get to him as he gathers himself, he blocks his opponents next blow, and returns with two in turn manages to stagger his opponent.

His opponent quickly recovers, and delivers a solid blow to his jaw that causes him to stagger back, and fall over. Caspar can hear the ref counting through the ringing in his ears. “1...2...3...4.” He scampers to his feet, and nods to the ref that he is able to continue the fight. The ref gives them the sign to continue, and Caspar moves in again to get into his opponents reach, and delivers a solid right hook that winds the taller man.

The bell rings, and Caspar walks back to his corner where Ladislava is waiting with a water bottle in hand. “You okay kid? You took a couple bad hits; I know you want to win but I don’t want you to get injured.” Caspar nods to reassure her that he can keep fighting while she sprays water in his mouth. “Okay, I won’t suggest otherwise if you’re sure. Also, I noticed that he tends to throw out less punches from his left side so try to focus on staying on that side, and put the pressure on him.” Caspar tries to respond, forgetting how hard it is to talk with a mouth guard. He decides just to nod again.

The bell rings again telling him to get back out there. He attempts to listen to Ladislava sticking like glue to his opponents left side. Caspar lands a couple hits before Mehdi can reply, blocking the blow he gives him in return. His opponent tries to hit him with a left hook, but he dodges under it, feeling the wind ruffle his hair slightly. Caspar gives him a jab to his stomach in return then switches it up with an uppercut when his opponent tries to hit him. Caspar clinches him giving him light jabs to the side until he wiggles out of it hitting Caspar with a nasty blow to his shoulder. The hit causes him to flinch, and puts him on the back foot.

Caspar narrowly dodges the next couple punches, and is forced to block the third, and fourth hit. When Mehdi goes for a left hook Caspar manages to slide to the left without getting hit . He manages to give the man a swift punch in his stomach as he dodges. For the rest of the round Caspar manages to stay on the offensive blocking most of his opponents blows, and replying with firm hits in return.

The bell pulls him out of the fight, disappointing him slightly since he was finally starting to get in his groove that round. “Good job kid! I’m impressed you managed to stay in control for most of that round, if you keep fighting like that I'm sure you’ll win.” Ladislava says confidently. Gesturing for him to open his mouth so she can give him water again. Caspar smiles as best he can with his mouth, and face guards in place. The water she gives him refreshes Caspar, and helps him focus again.  
The third round starts with him being put on the back foot with a jab to Caspar’s stomach making him gasp and almost spit out his mouth guard. He deftly dodges the next blow, and trades with a punch of his own, but his opponent blocks it to his disappointment. When his opponent goes for a right hook, he tries to block the blow, but he realizes it was a feint when he feels his opponent's fist slam into his stomach. Caspar quickly clinches his opponent so he can use the time it gives him to gather himself. After a couple moments he untangles himself from his opponent and blocks the right jab he tries to give him. He moves to his opponents left side and rapidly releases two blows to his side a moment or two before the clang of the bell ends the match.

Caspar is left panting and covered in sweat as he shambles to the ref's side to wait for the judge's decision to be made, his heart hammers in his chest as his nerves start to get to him. A couple minutes later the ref raises his arm and a smile spreads across his face as he realizes he won.

Caspar slowly makes his way back to his change room, and notices a green haired boy resting on a bench taking a nap, with a Styrofoam box lying next to him. He takes off his gloves, and face guard before gently poking his friend to wake him up.

“Hey Lin did you at least try to stay awake for my fight?” Caspar asks.

“Of course, for most of it. By half way through the last round I was pretty sure you were going to win so I decided to wait for you here instead. Also, I had Dorothea pick up some food. It's Alymran I think you might like it.” Lin replies, picking up the box, and handing it to Caspar.

When he opens it, he was immediately struck by the strong smell of heavily spiced meat making his mouth water in the container were three skewers of lamb over a bed of seasoned rice.

“Thanks Lin! I always get so hungry after fights I really needed this!” Caspar cheerfully shouts pulling Linhardt into a tight hug.

“Yes you told me that before, it’s why I brought it for it.” Lindhart sighs. “Also could you stop hugging me? I don’t mind it but you are rather strong.

“Oh sorry.” Caspar’s replies, and releases him from his hug, blushing slightly as he does so.

* * *

Constance feels her nerves start to build, stepping into the ring again always made her heart race. Her next fight was with Caspar, a blue haired man from Adrestia. She has heard of him on a few occasions, mainly about how passionate he was for the sport despite him never being the most respected fighter, and some setbacks in his career he has shown considerable talent. Though his last bout not being the greatest display of his skill, it did show his fortitude to overcome such an obstacle. She cannot dwell on past performances though, since they can only truly tell you part of the picture.

The fight starts with the clang of the bell as per usual and Constance moves forward, prepared to make a decisive blow in their first round. She nimbly dodge his first and, second blow, but is forced to block the third causing her to stagger with the force Constance tries to put herself on the offensive with a jab that Caspar blocks. Her next attack is a left hook that hits Caspar in the ribs. She can hear him grunt from the blow, but it didn’t have the effect Constance would have hoped for.

Constance tries to go for a right cross but he narrowly avoids the blow, and returns it with a hit to her stomach. Caspar's blow hit with much more force then Constance would have expected. She was winded from his blow, but she pushed on past it not letting it get in the way of her fight.She dodges his right hook, and moves in to clinch him landing a couple more blows to his flank. The referee blows his whistle, calling her to get off of him. She pulls away, and backs up before the fight starts again. Caspar attempts to land two punches, but she manages to dodge, or block each blow. Constance is shocked as she feels Caspar glove collide with the padding around her jaw. A couple moments later the fight draws to a close.

Constance stumbles as she makes her way towards her corner, her ears are ringing. A few moments later the ringing subsided, and she assured her coach that she would be able to continue the fight. She needed to lest her dreams and aspirations fall asunder. Her coach’s facial expression looked as if they disagreed, but they decided not to raise a fuss. Her coach suggests that it would be a good idea for her to maintain a defensive posture for the duration of the fight to avoid a majority of blows and hopefully tire Caspar out.

The second round starts with Caspar maintaining the offensive posture. He throws a jab with startling speed that Constance is lucky to dodge. She attempts to reply with a blow of her own he easily blocks it. She easily manages to duck under his next hit which would have mostly landed squarely on her jaw, and returns it with an uppercut staggering him. Sadly, for her that is the only blow she lands for the entirety of that round, while Caspar manages to land four more solid blows including another strike to her jaw.

Making her way back to her corner she begins to feel the fear of losing start to creep into her thoughts. Constance tries to shove those feelings aside; her performance next round would just have to be spectacular if she intended to win - which she had to as a way assure her dreams and ambitions of restoring her family's past glory

Her coach suggests going on the offense this round; her normal technique of staying on the defensive, and waiting for her moment to strike was failing her. Constance nods in agreement, and gestures to give her some water. The water starts to clear her head, helping her further attempt to formulate a strategy. Though Constance is not sure what truly is an option.

The final round starts, and Constance immediately rushes Caspar and throws a quick jab to unbalance him. The blow lands squarely on his chest. Constance keeps up the pace with a jab to his right side. She ducks under one of his blows, and gives him a jab to the stomach.

After a moment to gather himself Caspar blocks Constance's next punch, and finally lands a solid blow to her shoulder and knocks her back. Before she can recover a punch slams against the side of her head knocking her to the ring floor. As soon as she hits the floor she immediately scrambles back to her feet. She did not have time to waste lying on the floor after getting up she hastily tries to throw an uppercut, but Caspar blocks it. She hastily attempts to throw another punch in desperation, but he dodges it before replying with a jab.that she luckily manages to avoid. Caspar launches another blow before she has time to recover hitting her directly in the chest.

The referee blows his whistle calling the round, and match to a close. They walk to either side of the referee anxiously waiting for the judges to make their decision. After what felt like an hour the referee raises Caspar’s arm, presenting him as the victor of the fight. Constance felt like she could cry if not for the crowds. The realization that all her effort, and dedication was all for naught.

She nearly runs out of the arena after shaking Caspar’s hand. She bursts into her dressing room and nearly tears off her face guard. She slumps on the bench not caring about her posture like she usually would. Constance still manages to fight back against the tears, no matter how despondent she was. The door opens, and she hears two people enter not bothering to look up as they come in.

“Oh Constance,” she hears Mercedes' high pitched voice call from across the room. Constance can hear Mercedes shoes clack against the floor for a few moments before she feels Mercedes pull her into a hug.

“Coco, I’m so sorry. I know how much this meant to you,” Hapi gently says hugging the other side of her. “Coco I understand that you put a ton of value in the Olympics, but no matter what could have happened I would always love you.” Constance feels Hapi gently kiss her temple after she finishes her statement.

“Hapi’s right, Constance. You still matter to us no matter what!” Mercedes reassures her by hugging her tighter.

“You two could not possibly understand how much these kind words comforts me, but I do not feel like I am even slightly worthy of them. I have failed not only myself, but my family name as well.” Constance says, unable to break from her dour mood.

“You haven’t failed anyone Coco, you’re the first person in your family to make it to the Olympics in the past sixty years even if you didn’t win gold you still achieved so much!” Hapi says as she continues to try, and cheers Constance up.

Constance knew Hapi’s statement was correct, getting to where she was far more than enough for her family's name to be recognized again. It still did not feel like enough to her by any stretch of the imagination.

“Thank you both of your words are far too kind, the two of you mean the world to me.” Constance melancholically tells them both resting her head upon Hapi’s shoulder.

“Coco you are worthy of them, you are still one of the best boxers in the world. Not to mention you have friends that will always care about you, and I would love you no matter what.”

“My dearest.” She whimpers quietly, tears finally falling.

She can feel Hapi’s grip around her tighten it helps Constance feel more comfortable even if she could feel her tears start to dampen Hapi’s blouse. After a few more minutes of crying Constance finally feels as if she can move past her failure. “You have no idea how much your words mean.”

* * *

Caspar can barely hold back his excitement as he jogs to the ring and easily glides between the ropes. He was finally here, the championship fight, the culmination of all his training, all his hardships. He was fighting Delphine, a woman from brigid. They tap gloves and the bell rings then the first round starts.

The first thing Caspar noticed is how easily she was dancing around his punches. She was replying to his with her own pokes and jabs that he blocked without any trouble. Her punches were just as fast as she was, but they didn’t carry much of a punch. Finally, Caspar manages to read one of her attacks and dodge out of the way. He sees his opportunity to reverse the momentum and takes it, rushing inside her reach and landing a solid uppercut.

Pressing his advantage further, he throws a right jab that hits her right underneath the ribs. When he tries to throw another punch she manages to regain her footing and blocks it, Caspar's next punch only grazes her head. Delphine avoids another blow, returning it with a surprisingly forceful hit of her own. Caspar quickly recovers, and manages to land two more blows in quick succession just before the round ends.

Walking back to his corner Ladislava looks worried, but also confident. “Kid, next round try not to give her any room to breath. If you do she’ll just keep dancing around you, and if you can deal with that it’s an easy win for you.”

When the fight started again Caspar immediately tries to take Ladislava’s advice by closing the gap with her, he throws a right cross finally managing to land a solid blow against her. The woman hastily recovers from his blow, and dances backward, trying to keep the space between them. Not intending to give her any space, Caspar rushes forward leading with a jab that she blocked, She tries to reply with a hit in return though he narrowly avoided it. Caspar keeps up the pressure with a left hook that collides with her ribs. She manages to finally give herself some space, by throwing out a surprise punch that properly connects. It hits him right in the face guard and rattles him.  
Caspar tries to land another blow, but she easily dodges it, replies with a light jab. He reminds himself what Ladislava wanted him to do, and moves to close the gap between them. He tries feinting a left hook before hitting her with a jab from his other side. With his opponent on the defensive again he keeps up the pressure up for the remainder of the round, and manages to land four more punches compared to her two. Finally the bell rings again announcing that the round is over.

Caspar walks back to his corner with the biggest smile on his face that one could manage with a mouth-guard in. Ladislava nods to him in encouragement, giving him some water which he desperately needed after that round.

“You did a good job last round, but don’t get ahead of yourself. If you don’t fight smart you won’t win this. I think she is mostly going to try to pull back again like she was doing last time, except now she knows what your plan is.” Ladsislava sternly told him.

Caspar nods in agreement trying to figure out his next course of action. Caspar usually talked strategy with Lindhart, but most of it still flew over his head like when they were little.

The final rounds start, and Caspar tries to start off with a bang like last time leading with a quick jab as he swiftly closes the distance, but she manages to duck under and give him an uppercut. He shrugged off the punch while trying to close the gap, but she is always one step ahead of him, dancing back on the balls of her feet. Caspar takes another swing with his right arm that luckily connects with Delphine causing her to stagger. Seeing his chance he surges forward and is finally able to close the gap.action, and finally closes the gap. He lands a hefty punch to her side. Caspar tries to keep up the pace, but she still manages to dodge a fair amount of his punches while landing a couple of her own. When the bell rings at the end of the round Caspar is confident he has the lead.

Caspar felt absolutely exhausted as he stood at the side of the ref, panting heavily. He feels like his heart was pounding out of his chest, though he didn’t know if it was because of the fight or waiting for the results. When the ref finally raises Caspar's arm he almost faints in shock. He actually did it.

Walking back to his changing room, Caspar could still hardly believe it. It almost felt like he would wake up, and that this will all be a dream. Though the throbbing pain from some of the punches did make it help feel real. When he enters the room Caspar almost immediately scoops Lindhardt into a hug, trying his best not to squish the man like last time.

“Lin, I did it!” Caspar cheers. “I can’t believe I actually won!”

“Yes the fight was very impressive, Caspar. I didn’t think you would be able to switch strategies mid-fight like that.” Lindhardt states, sounding a lot more proud than Caspars has ever heard before.

“Thanks, but I was just listening to Ladislava. I figured she knew what she was talking about.”

“Even if it was due to her strategy you still put it into action.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this I'm so grateful to be a part of this project I've met some really amazing people through this. Also big thanks to my Beta-reader for being such an amazing person.


End file.
